Bon anniversaire Ace
by Ellie-chii
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire d'Ace et sur le MobyDick, la fête batait son plein jusqu'a l'arrivée du cadeau de barbe blanche... Marco x Ace (léger dans les chapitres 1 et 3). / Rated M pour le chapitre deux / Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey! Un petit OS super court pour debuter ma "carrière" sur !**

 **Petites formalités:**

 **Disclamer : Je jure solenellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises /METRO/ ahem Tous les personnages de One piece sont à Oda-sama! (qui, pour la petite histoire, est né le meme jour qu'Ace, Mr One, et Islewan -allié de barbe blanche-)**

 **Rated: K**

 **Résumé: C'est l'anniversaire d'Ace et sur le Moby Dick, la fête bat son plein jusqu'à l'arrivé du cadeau de barbe blanche...**

 **VOILAAAAAAAA UNE PHRASE, 21 MOTS, CLAIR, NET, ET PRECIIIIS. /PAN/**

 **Petit blabla de l'auteur:**

 **BON ANNIVERSAIRE CARIBOU! Eh oui, aujourd'hui, en ce 4 juillet, Caribou fête son anniversaire! J'ai d'abord pensé faire un OS sur lui mais...il m'inspire pas trop l'petit homme boue :') D'ailleurs, hier c'était l'anniversaire de notre jolie navigatrice! Bon anniversaire en retard Nami!**

 **Ensuiiiiiiite! Bon, je saisn cet OS est très court, mais au fur et à mesure j'en ferait des plus long ne vous inquietez pas!**

 **Ensuite...bon, à lheure ou je vous parle (13h tout pile) je n'ai toujours pas mangé, moi qui ai des horraires fix (MANGEEEEEER A MIDII PILE), et j'ai écrit cet OS en une heure, tant que l'inspiration était là, alors bon...**

 **Enfin! je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

 _ **PoV Marco**_

Aujourd'hui nous fêtions l'anniversaire de Ace. Il faisait froid en ce premier janvier et les commandants des 16 divisions de père étaient présent, moi y comprit.

Ace, habillé de son unique short et coiffé de son chapeau ridicule trônait au centre de la pièce riant avec Vista et Kingdyu quand père entra.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce...durant 1 minutes avant qu'Ace se remette à manger bruyamment. Il peut vraiment pas s'arrêter 5 minutes celui là...je poussai un soupire et père prit la parole:

«Ace, mon fils, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.»

Regardez-le cet idiot, les bras ballant, les étoiles dans les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte. Un rire discret s'échappe de moi sans que je puisse l'en empêcher et Haruta lève les yeux au ciel.

«C'est quoi c'est quoi? À manger? Oh! C'est les sucreries de l'île des hommes poissons c'est ça? S'exclama-t-il avec un air de gamin à qui on vient de dire que le père noël est devant la porte.

-Ahah non c'est bien mieux fils! Regarde par toi même.»

Et là j'avoue que même moi je suis intrigué. La porte s'ouvre et deux personnes entrent. Le premier, je le reconnaît, c'est le frère d'Ace, Luffy. Il porte son éternel chapeau de paille, le porter tout le temps comme le roux...ça frôle la faute de goût là... le deuxième, je ne l'ai jamais vu, il est blond et à une marque de brûlure sur l'œil gauche. Lui aussi porte un chapeau, mais le sien est bleu et noir. Sérieusement faut se calmer le trio DuChapeau... Entre Ace, Luffy et maintenant lui, enlevez au moins votre chapeau à l'intérieur...

Et là, j'avoue que je retiens difficilement un rire quand je regarde le front des deux nouveaux arrivants, sur leurs front est écrit «Cadeau», la grande classe les gars! Mais Ace est bien silencieux et je risque un regard vers lui, attendez...pourquoi il pleure lui? Je sais que depuis Marineford, il n'a pas vu son frère mais il n'a jamais réagi comme ça! Il ne pleure que très rarement d'ailleurs...

10 secondes environ après cette pensée, c'est l'apocalypse sur le Moby Dick, tout ce qui passe à porté de la main de la chialeuse (non mais Ace inonde le bateau là...) est lancé sur le blond au chapeau bleu pendant que ce dernier, sûrement masochiste, rit à gorge déployé. Puis lorsqu'il prend la parole, je comprend tout.

«Ça fait longtemps hein..frerot..souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin

-Je l'ai croisé à Dressrosa! Tu sais qu'il travail avec mon père maintenant? S'exclama Luffy en faisant fi des larmes de son grand frère.

-T'ES UN PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE SABO! TU NOUS AS LAISSE TOUT SEUL PENDANT 10 ANS FRERE INDIGNE! T'AURAIS PU REVENIR AVANT!»

Le dénommé Sabo tente une approche, mauvaise idée, une assiette vole, je la reçois en pleine tête et tente de garder mon calme. La stupide allumette reprend:

«ENFOIRE DE NOBLE VA! ON A PAS IDEE DE FAIRE PEUR A SES FRERES!»

Le calme reviens et les deux garçons se toisent du regard pendant que je donne un coup à l'arrière du crane du chapeau de paille qui à profité de l'agitation pour vider les plats. Les 14 commandants, moi et père regardions l'échange, perplexe. Sérieux, finissez votre dispute..l'échange dure quelques minutes durant lesquelles la tension commence à peser puis d'un coup..

«SABO ENFLURE VIENS DANS MES BRAS»

Désolé c'est trop pour moi, j'explose de rire bientôt suivi de tous les autres. Voir deux mecs de la vingtaine, à l'allure quand même assez virile qui se font un gros câlin façon télétubbies tout en pleurant, avouez que c'est comique! Ace me lance un regard noir qui contraste avec sa moue adorable et ses joues rougies par les larmes.

«Marco, sale piaf insensible tu peux pas comprendre!»

Mes rires redoublent et je me tiens le ventre pendant 2 minutes au moins à rigoler comme un coq. Je lève les yeux vers lui et je vois à sa tête qu'il boude. Je me moque encore de sa gaminerie et du fait qu'il boude pour rien puis je salue tout le monde et je pars me coucher mais Ace me retiens avant que j'entre dans le dortoirs, je le regarde perplexe.

«Tu boude?»

Je soupire.

«C'est toi qui boude, Ace

-Pourquoi tu t'en va? Me demande-t-il avec une tête de dix pied de long, très comique d'ailleurs

-J'suis fatiguée. -j'arbore un air blasé..enfin, l'air habituel- Retourne voir tes frère, la fête est pour toi, ça sert a rien si tu n'y es pas.»

Bon, c'est faux et il le voit très bien. Premièrement, pour la plupart, après la distribution des cadeau, c'est plus une fête d'anniversaire mais une excuse pour pouvoir boire, surtout pour père. De plus je suis nullement fatigué, puisque d'habitude je suis toujours le dernier couché..pour surveiller leurs conneries évidemment...ahem..enfin bref, je dors peu et il le sait. C'est juste que le voir dans les bras du blond me déplaît... et juré que même sous la torture je nierais tout en bloc si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre.

«Tu n'es pas fatigué.»

Merci capt'ain Obvious! Je me détache de sa prise et commence a ouvrir la porte et il m'arrête une nouvelle fois.

«J'ai pas eu mon cadeau!»

Attendez c'est pour ça qu'il me retiens? C'est pour ça qu'il ne veux pas que j'aille me coucher? Vexé, je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

«Je suis un cadeau voyons!»

J'entre dans ma chambre mais pas volontairement, du moins pas cette fois. En effet Ace, cette stupide chialeuse, m'a poussé à l'intérieur et a fermé derrière lui.

«Oï..Ace tu fous quoi là»

Il m'adresse un sourire que je n'aime pas du tout et me pousse sur mon lit

«si tu es mon cadeau...»

Il m'embrasse langoureusement et moi je pense que mes fesse auront mal pour un certains temps, enfin! Je vois pas pourquoi j'irais me plaindre...c'est ce que je voulait après tout..

* * *

 **...Frustré? fufufu en fait de base ja'i écrit un lemon..puis je me suis dit "Elliiiiiiiie tu calme tes ardeurs! pas la première histoire!" donc je l'ai coupé! fufufu vous ne m'en voulez pas? J'ai besoin d'avis s'il vous plaît! Donc...Reviews?**

 **/!\ANNONCE/!\**

 **J'aurait besoin d'un(e) bêta-lecteur(trice) AYEZ PITIEEEEEEEE DE MOIIIIIII QAQ je peux être serieuse je vous assure! ;w;**

 **Ellie-chii**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey~**

 **Voici la suite que vous attendiez fufufufu~**

 **Disclamer: Toujours pas à moi x) Ace ne serait pas mort, ni barbe blanche, et y aurait du yaoi partouuuu-/PAN/**

 **Ahem. Rated: M**

 **Note: Ce lemon est hyper court je ne vous le cache pas :') mais c'est simplement parce que l'histoire se concentre pas vraiment sur leurs histoires de baise (je deviens vulgaire. xD) et que j'ai écrit ce three-shot (vui il y aura une suite) pour qu'il soit drôle :3**

 **Et au fait, Marco est** **très** **OOC, parce que bon j'ai du mal à imaginer Marco en train de faire** ** _ **ça**_** **et arborer un air blasé au possible u.u**

 **Réponses Aux Review :**

 ** **Fan****

 **Je te remercie pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir!**

 **Lemon en veux-tu en voilà~**

 **J'espère que ça va te plaire!**

 ** **Blackghost****

 **Je te remercie de ta review ! J'éspère que cette suite va te plaire!**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Ceci est une note de la bêta (TheFanne) qui s'incruste sans demander l'avis de l'auteur (hum, hum). Juste pour vous demander de compatir, les problèmes de virgules de "ent" et de "s" n'étant pas censés se trouvés là, ou disparaissant l'ayant un peu chambouler. Ah oui! Et:**

 **NDA: Note De l'Auteur (les parenthèses ne suffisent pas toujours pour comprendre, j'ai fait ça devant les paroles de l'auteur (NDA/...).)**

 **NDB: Note De la Bêta (y'en a deux, je crois).**

* * *

/!\ LEMON /!\/  
Ace poussa Marco sur le lit et monta à califourchon sur lui. Et, profitant de la surprise de celui-ci, il attacha les bras de son futur amant...avec du kairoseki, évidement. Marco grogna un peu en sentant la chaleur des flammes du phœnix quitter son corps.

«Ace! Qu'est ce que tu...?

-Chut, je m'assure que tu sois vraiment à moi»

Le capitaine de la première division de l'équipage voulut protester, mais le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut un gémissement. En effet, Ace venait de lui mordiller sa lobe d'oreille qui, apparemment, était une zone érogène. Lentement, le brun lui enleva sa chemise, puis son short, Marco se retrouvant maintenant en boxer devant un Ace...affamé.

Marco détestait être dominé. Dans tous domaines confondus. Il n'obéissait qu'à une seule personne, et celle-ci était Barbe Blanche. C'était pour cela qu'il était très content d'être le capitaine de la première division, son seul supérieur étant le capitaine en personne. Et même dans ses relations, il avait toujours été le dominant. Pourtant, se trouver sur sont lit, attaché avec du kairoseki aux barreaux, en sous-vêtements, et avec un Ace plus que sexy au dessus de lui ne l'énervait pas. Au contraire, tout ceci l'excitait.

Ace retira son unique short se retrouvant à présent dans la même tenue que son amant. Il colla leurs deux corps, leurs érections entrèrent en contact, et ce simple fait les électrisa. Ace partit à l'exploration du cou de son amant, parfois mordillant, parfois léchant, ou encore laissant quelques suçons violacés, montrant que Marco était sien. Puis, sous les gémissements de ce dernier, Ace redessina ses muscles avec sa langue, évitant soigneusement les deux boutons de chair durcis par le plaisir. Or, lorsqu'il vit le corps du blond (NDA/ il est blond okay ? ee) se tortiller, quémandant plus d'attention, gémissant de plaisir, il consentit a suçoter avec attention ceux-ci, l'un après l'autre faisant gémir le receveur de ses plaisir ainsi que son auteur (NDA/pas moi, hein...Ace xD - NDB/ Il se fait gémir lui-même, quoi). Peu après, il détacha les menottes de Marco, qui se mit aussitôt en action, découvrant avec ses mains le torse d'Ace qu'il pouvait admirer tous les jours, sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre ou le toucher, comme un fruit interdit.

Un cri de surprise s'échappa de la bouche de Marco lorsque le brun– qui avait continué son chemin –donna un coup de langue sur sa verge tendue. Il n'avait même pas sentit qu'il n'avait plus son sous vêtement sur lui!

Les gémissements des deux protagonistes remplissaient à présent la pièce, les mains du blond avaient trouvés leur place dans les cheveux de son amant tandis que les mains dudit amant étaient tranquillement installés sur les fesses bien sculptées (NDB/ Par les exercices ou par autre chose ? xD) du commandant de la première division.  
Ce dernier était proche de la délivrance...

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

 **...Je jubile...xD (pas taper moi!) Une petite review pour la pauvre Ellie qui a besoins d'avis ? Uhuh~**

 **Remerciements à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé les fautes d'orthographe et d'incohérences~**

 **Ellie-chii**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Voici la dernière partie de _Bon anniversaire Ace_ (enfin ee).**

 **Je suis DÉSOLÉE, sincèrement parce que j'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu à envoyer ce chap à ma bêta êe**

 **Il y a eu beaucoup d'évenements qui on fait qu eje n'avais pas le temps de finir donc.. désolée ;; (Qui s'en fout de ma vie? uu")**

 **D'ailleurs, ne m'en voulez pas pour la fin, je la trouve pas top perso... mais essayez d'écrire entre un porc et des poules vous D: (ahem pardon uu" Tata j'ai rien contre la ferme promis DDD: /SHOT/)**

 **Disclamer : Aucun personnage ou lieu n'est a moi (on a pas tous le moby dick dans son jardin o/), juste l'histoire uu**

 **Note-pas-importante-mais-si-tu-pouvais-la-lire-ce-serait-cool :**

 **Il y a environ 35 700 fictions sur One Piece, environ 747 000 fictions Harry Potter et 2 600 fictions sur le labyrinthe toute langue confondue, donc _forcément_ si j'écris une fiction sur ces oeuvres, il y aura des similitudes avec d'autres uu"**

 **RAR**

 **Lulila**

 **Ahvui je suis méchante d'avoir coupé comme ça je sais x)**

 **Et voici la suite j'éspere qu'elle va te plaire**

 **Fan**

 **Hello! Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu!**

 **xD Voici la suite :')**

 **Je te laisse découvrir ce qui a ouvert la porte x)**

 **Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas! o/**

* * *

 _Et la porte s'ouvrit._

Une tête blonde. Une tête brune. Les deux avaient sur leurs visages un air paniqué. L'un avait un chapeau de paille, l'autre avait un chapeau noir. Le blond, devant, tenait la poignée, indiquant que c'était lui qui avait ouvert la porte, le brun, derrière, tenait un vulgaire bout de bois levé comme s'il préparait à mener un assaut en criant « À L'ATTAQUE ! ».

« Ace ! C'est quoi tous ces cri-Oh? »

Sabo, car c'était lui qui venait de parler, resta un moment à les regarder sans rien faire, avant de fermer calmement la porte, les yeux grands ouverts. Il poussa un cri et tomba dans les pommes tandis que Luffy, qui l'accompagnait, partit dans un grand rire comme si la situation n'avait aucune quelconque importance.

Dans la chambre, les deux amants étaient figés dans cette position fichtrement compromettante. Toute excitation retombée. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, terriblement gênés de s'être fait surprendre à un moment pareil et encore un peu surpris par la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Ace passa par toutes les couleurs, tout d'abord blanc comme un linge, puis bleu, puis vert, avant que son visage décide d'adopter la teinte rouge, de colère (NDA : Eeeeet ça rime !). Il enfila son caleçon, son short, et ouvrit la porte rageusement s'attendant à voir ses deux imbéciles de frères, notamment celui censé être évanoui. Mais aucune larve blonde, ni d'imbécile heureux, sur le pas de la porte.

« Les p'tits cons, ils se sont taillés !» S'écria le pirate aux poings ardents.

Ce dernier partit à la poursuite des deux fuyards en les insultants de tous les noms d'oiseaux tandis que, resté dans la chambre, Marco enfilait tranquillement une chemise pourpre avant de sortir de la pièce. La fête d'anniversaire était encore très animée, sachant que la star de la soirée et ses cadeaux n'étaient plus présent depuis un moment. Le blond regarda un instant la porte de la salle d'où émanait le bruit fort de la musique, des rires, et des cris, puis poussa un soupir blasé. Ils étaient réellement irrécupérables. Il allait se diriger vers l'endroit où Ace enrichissait son dico des insultes quand il entendit un chuchotis (NDA : Allez savoir si ce mot est français...x'D ce mot me fait marrer-NDB/ Oui, ce mot est français) à sa gauche. Il tourna la tête lentement et manqua de s'étouffer en se retenant de rire.

Si on suivait le regard du phœnix, on pouvait alors voir ce qui était l'objet de son hilarité, c'est-à-dire, un chapeau noir et un chapeau de paille mal dissimulés par leurs possesseurs cachés derrière des caisses de ravitaillement. Les porteurs des dits chapeau, loin de se douter qu'ils étaient facilement repérables, créaient un plan de fuite pour échapper au courroux de l'aîné, ou plutôt, Sabo exposait un plan pas très malin pendant que Luffy riait le plus discrètement possible, donc pas discrètement du tout.

« Écoute Luffy, commença le blond, sûr de lui, dès que je cris « LA FUIIITE » on saute à la mer et on nage le plus loin possible ! Ensuite j'appellerais Koala pour qu'elle vienne nous chercher okay ? Luffy, tu m'écoutes ? Arrête de rire comme une baleine, Luffy, tu tiens vraiment à la vie ?

-Tu oublies que Luffy ne sait pas et ne peut pas nager à cause du fruit du démon qu'il a avalé, fit une voix de l'autre côté des caisses.

-Mh pas faux, répondit le révolutionnaire en se tenant le menton, il faut trouver un autre moyen...mais lequel ?

-Je pourrais vous tuer, ainsi, plus besoin de fuir, proposa la voix que Sabo n'avait pas du tout calculé comme étant potentiellement dangereuse.

-Moui, bonne idée, on pourrait éviter la colère d'Ace comme çaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! MARCOOO !?»

Le capitaine des Mugiwaras se mit à rire encore plus fort et plus bruyamment qu'auparavant ce qui alerta Ace, qui rappliqua dans la seconde, feu au poing et déterminé à faire brûler ses pauvres frères sans défense. Il commença par foutre le feu à l'aîné des deux voyeurs, qui, après avoir crié comme une fillette de trois ans ayant vu une araignée et après s'être roulé part terre en criant des «je suis trop jeunes pour mouriiiiiir », sauta à l'eau en jurant qu'il se vengerait. Le capitaine de la seconde flotte se tourna alors vers son jeune frère, lui lançant un regard noir que le dit jeune frère ne calcula même pas.

Énervé d'être ainsi ignoré, il tenta de le frapper mais il fut retenu par un Marco riant.

« Non mais tu vas arrêter de rire comme une dinde oui ! Cria Ace toujours retenu par son amant, espèce de grosse palourde décérébrée, qui t'a permis de m'ignorer ! Non mais c'est pas croyable ! Je fais tout pour lui et voilà comment MONSIEUR me remercie ! Frère ingrat ! Espèce de sale voyeur ! »

Et il continua à s'énerver comme Dadan le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, et ce, durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, quand Luffy, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop ri, parla enfin :

« Je vois mon bateau là-bas, bye-bye frérot ! ». Et il commença à partir tout en riant à nouveau, n'avait-il pas mal au ventre à force ?

Ace, toujours pas remit de son super regard noir ignoré, lui balança toutes sortes de choses traînant sur le pont du bateau en criant :

« Ouais ! C'est ça ! Casse-toi ! On veut pas de toi ici sale dinde détraqué ! »

Et cette anecdote se finit ainsi, sous les cris rageurs d'un Ace vexé, sous les rires bruyants de Luffy, ou ceux plus discrets de Marco, sous les menaces de vengeance d'un révolutionnaire à la mer (NDA : Et encore une rime ! Je le savais que j'avais l'âme d'un poète...) et sous le regard amusé d'un Barbe Blanche un peu éméché (NDA : Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Future poète !-NDB/Nan mais t'arrêtes, ouais ?) qui regardait la scène avec bienveillance.

* * *

 **Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Une petite review? N'hésitez pas a me dire ce qui cloche u.u**

 **Au fait! Pour les réponses aux review anonyme sur ce chapitre, je les ajoutererais en bas de ce chapitre (là ↓)**

 **Ellie-chii**


End file.
